


You Have Me

by kusunoki_fumiya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Fanfic, Them Feels, angst because I want everyone to be as bitter as me, angst because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusunoki_fumiya/pseuds/kusunoki_fumiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is so incomplete it may actually hurt your eyes.<br/>This is just like the concept, I came up with it while I was about to go to sleep and I had to write it but I really don't know how to finish it. Any thoughts or opinions would be great!</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Have Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is so incomplete it may actually hurt your eyes.  
> This is just like the concept, I came up with it while I was about to go to sleep and I had to write it but I really don't know how to finish it. Any thoughts or opinions would be great!

“Do you really think there’s life out there?” Kageyama asked hand outstretched towards the sky as if reaching for something. Maybe he was.

 

“We can’t be as selfish as to think that we’re the only ones Tobio-chan.” 

 

“I suppose,” Kageyama sighed putting his hand back down. 

 

“Be more opened minded, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa teased.

Kageyama took a deep breath. These moments were gratifying, he treasured these moments, he lived for them. Not that he would admit it to Oikawa. Not that he would admit how utterly in love with Oikawa he was.

 

Not when Oikawa was head over heels for someone else.

 

He swallowed thickly, trying to bury those thoughts deep within his mind. But he would he fail. Like he always did. 

 

“It’s getting chilly,” Oikawa sat up, stretching. “Maybe we should get going, Tobio-chan.”

 

“Here,” Kageyama said as he unzipped his hoddie. “I’ll lend you mine…”

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Yeah…I just want to stay out here a little longer.” Kageyama avoided Oikawa’s eyes while handing him the hoodie.

 

“You feel that bad?”

 

“I-I just…” 

 

Oikawa moved closer putting and arm around his shoulders. Kageyama felt lightheaded. He wondered how the simplest of touches from his companion could make him feel like he could burst. He yearned to take the other into his arms, to run his hand through his hair, to make him feel what he felt.

 

“Everything will be alright, you have me.”

 

For now, Kageyama wanted to add.

 

But he let himself believe that that would somehow make things work out. Regardless of the meaning or intention, those words would no doubt haunt him.

 

_You have me._

 

That's all Kageyama had ever wanted.  
And more than he would ever get.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know what this is or what I want to do with it but I have never posted anything and wanted to know how it felt. Also I couldn't get the idea of Kageyama being in love with Oikawa out of my head.


End file.
